The present invention relates to providing a practical, compact digitally-controlled trim of a circuit having a digital input, such as a Digital-to-Analog Converter (DAC). More particularly, this invention relates to applying the trim to more than one element or location in the circuit. Often, these types of circuits include elements or trim locations that have a strong effect on the output for some input code states, and a very weak effect, for other code states.